Suburban Child's Play
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: Jennifer Tilly/Tiffany's driver observes Glen and Glenda as they attend the grand opening of a daycare. Andy and Kristin make an appearance.


[A/N:This fan fic is also based off of another dream I had. I think it was trying to tell me that Andy is back and this is his last Child's Play. Enjoy! Please Review.]

Suburban Child's Play

Glen almost reached the pinkish orange sky as he swung higher and higher on the new neighborhood swing set near where he'd be moving in tomorrow. He took in the crisp fall air as he looked off into the near by field that had fall leaves scattered everywhere. He smiled. Glen came to a sudden halt as he scratched his shoes on the pavement to stop himself.

He watched as Glenda peered off into the distant field that lay just right across the street. Glenda watched as a tumble weed rolled down the street as the wind blew it to it's final destination.

"Hey, why aren't you swinging with me?" Glen asked in his sweetest 8 year old voice.

Glenda sneered the ugliest sneer you would ever see on an eight year old girl and kicked Glen really hard in the side of his right calve just below his knee as punishment for breaking her well centered concentration. Glen buckled and fell to the ground.

"Hey! That's enough, Glenda….." said Sam, their limo driver.

Sam, from a distance, looked into Glenda's stone cold, evil blue eyes and shook his head. Sam was Tiffany's replacement for Stan, their old limo driver. Sam had short, black hair, that was parted in the middle, brown eyes, a hooked nose, and, yes, a black suit. Sam also had a knack for seeing into the future.

Glenda sneered at Sam and widened her evil blue eyes. Sam turned away and continued to bury his face in his book.

Glenda looked from Sam to an over head banner that was planted right on their side of the dirt road. The banner read in blood red, child like writing paint "Grand Opening: Child's Play Daycare Center."

With the opening of the new neighborhood, that was supposedly supposed to take place the next day, came the opening of a new Day Care Center where the parents of the neighborhood kids could easily drop their child off when they had to work, when they needed to be somewhere, or when they were just plain sick of having their children around.

Glenda continued to star off into the distance and Glen continued to swing as high as he could.

The ribbon across the daycare was cut as a swarm of parents clapped and rushed to sign up and drop off their kids to complete strangers.  
Sam walked towards the Daycare Building. He would never think for even one second to drop his own children off at a place where he didn't know who the people where in the first place. He thought of how Tiffany's attitude and behavior was as he drove her to work that morning. She  
had been chatting with a client on her cell phone that entire morning, forgetting to kiss her children good-bye as she got out of the limo. He wouldn't soon forget how Glen's face looked as she left the car without a single good-bye. He was hurt. Sam remembered reading Glen's mind.  
He heard Glen say: "I wish datty were here….." But why would the child want his serial killer doll father back? Sam asked himself in his own mind. Maybe it's because his father spent more time with him than his mother would ever think to. Sam wanted so badly to talk to Tiffany about her parenting. He wasn't allowed to interject though….Only to observe. He was only there to observe the family that he knew so much about. Maybe a little too much.

Glen and Glenda watched Sam as he disappeared into the building. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out and signaled for Glen and Glenda to follow him. They both got off the swings, leaving them swinging back and forth as if a couple of ghosts were still on them. Of course, the wind can have that effect.

As the twins ran towards the buliding, Sam looked from them to a couple and their child. She looked about the same age as the twins.

"Oh no…." Sam said in a disappointing tone. He turned around and put his forehead in his hands. "They're back."

Sam knew exactly who this couple was. He watched them as they got out of their car.

Andy Barclay. Age 31. Married. One child, and one of the way.

Sam observed Andy and his family with a steely glare as they walked towards the Day Care Center. Andy hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like the teenager he once was. Andy was now married to Kristin and they had a daughter. She was 8 years old and her name was Gwen. As Sam looked at Gwen, a flash of images flew before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his right thumb and index fingers.

"Oh my god," Sam said after he saw the images. One of them being the marriage of Glen and Gwen.

Gwen and Glen made eye contact and smiled in unison. Gwen ran as fast as she could towards the Day Care Center.

"Don't run off two fast, sweety. You'll trip." called out a very pregnant Kristin.

Gwen ignored her and continued to run towards Glen.

"Hi!" Gwen waved to Glen.

"Hi!" Glen said equally excited back to Gwen.

"I'm Gwen, what's your name?!" Gwen asked excitedly.

"Glen! Nice to meet you!" Glen exclaimed.

"Let's be friends!" said Gwen.

"OK!" Glen exclaimed excitedly.

Gwen and Glen took each others hands and ran into the Day Care Center. Sam, Andy, and Kristin laughed.

Glenda rolled her eyes and followed.

"I guess their making friends already." Andy smiled watching Glen and Gwen run around a corner, out of site.

"I guess so." Sam said smiling also watching Glen and Gwen run off.

"Andy Barclay," Andy held out his hand to introduce himself. Sam shook it. "This is my wife, Kristin."

"Hi," Kristin smiled and shook Sam's hand.

"Hi," Sam said smiling. "Sam Fitzgerald. Nice to meet both of you."

"Are those your kids?" Kristin asked.

Sam opened his mouth and looked back at the twins, who were playing with Gwen, in surprise. "Oh no. No no no. Not mine." Sam smiled and chuckled. He looked back again. "They're Jennifer Tilly's kids, actually. I'm just their driver."

Andy and Kristin exchanged glances in surprise. "Really. Well….we'd like to meet her sometime." said Kristin.

"Yeah," Sam scratched the back of his head. "She just bought a house down this street as a matter of fact."

"Really?" said Andy.

"Which one?" asked Kristin.

"Wish I could say."

"Of course!" Andy looked at Kristin.

"Yeah." said Kristin. "Maybe we can have you and Jennifer over for coffee sometime."

"I don't know…." Sam smiled. "Sure!"

"Good, good. Well, we look forward to seeing you and Jennifer sometime." said Kristin.

"Thank you." said Sam. "I'll—I'll see you around." he held out his hand for both of them to shake again.

"See ya." said Andy waving to Sam as he walked off. "Nice guy."

"Wow. Jennifer Tilly lives across the street from us! I think I'm going to like this neighborhood." Kristin laughed.

"Me too, honey…Me too." said Andy.

As Sam walked back to the limo, dozens of thoughts and visions filled his head about what was to become of the Barclay and the Ray families.  
He put his hands in his pockets and just about nearly through himself against the drivers side of the door.

"BOO!" yelled Jeanine Wilson, his partner and future Nanny too the Ray twins.

This startled the crap out of Sam. "God, Jeanine! Don't do that!"

"Man, you scare too easy." Jeanine said laughing while shaking her head at the same time.

She walked around the Limo and leaned right against the passanger door next to Sam. She looked off into the distance as Andy and Kristin got in their car.

"Andy Barclay's back isn't he?" Jeanine stared off into the distance as the Barclay's car drove off. She turned to Sam. "Well, it's only a matter of time before Chucky returns too."

"I guess so." said Sam with his concentration still on the car driving off into the distance.

"I'll I can say is, Andy Barclay and Charles Lee Ray have some unfinished business to take care of and it ain't going to be pretty. The Child's Last Play."

"That's not a very funny joke….." Sam said getting off the car door and opening it.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee." said Jeanine.

"But you hate coffee."

"Uh-huh. And you hate your job. So come on. My treat." Jeanine winked.

"I don't hate my job! I love Jennifer's kids."

"Not that job smart one…." Jeanine put her seat belt on.

"Hey, I took this assignment for my own good!" Sam started the car. "These families need our help."

"Uh—huh." Jeanine replied not taking her eyes off a magazine she was flipping through.

Jeanine turned to Sam "WE took this assignment because we need to make sure those kids are out of harms way. And if we don't expose Chucky for what he is, more blood is going to be spilt. You know this. We're 'Seer's' It's not just a job. The balance of this world depends on us."

"Kill Joy…." said Sam as he drove off.

[A/N: Think of the actor Crispin Glover (Willard) and you have my actor for my own character, Sam.]


End file.
